SQL Slammer
SQL Slammers are a species of corruption based on computer worms which affect MSDE 2000 servers through a buffer overflow vulnerability discovered 6 months before the virus had existed. The first to find this weakness was security expert David Litchfield, who would later help in creating a patch for the issue. After it was released, Litchfield put together a program capable of exploiting the unpatched servers for demonstration purposes within Black Hat Briefings. On July 23rd, 2003; an unknown person with malicious intentions had taken inspiration Litchfield's coding, and thus Slammer was born. Luckily for the one cyber criminal, not many SQL servers had installed the patch, allowing nearly 75,000 people to fall victim in one attack. To have this to happen, an SQL Slammer would send itself to random IP addresses across the internet. Computers connected to unpatched SQL Servers on UDP port 1434 would become infected and in turn send Slammers to other computers. This would've continued until immense amounts of internet traffic overloaded networks and caused routers to crash, leading to worldwide denial of service. Effects of the outage varied from sluggish computer speeds all the way to service loss for airports, police stations and nuclear power plants. South Korea had it the worst; temporarily losing phone and internet service across the entire country. The 2003 SQL Slammer attack mainly ended once servers were restarted and more unpatched MSDE 2000 servers were updated. The worm may have also been too powerful for its own good, drastically slowing down infection rates after the first 10-15 minutes possibly due to infected computers being too slow for attacks to continue. Thirteen years later, Slammer would've returned for a week in late 2016 to cause a little extra havoc. Role in Battle A single SQL Slammer, standing higher than all other corruptions, is the last opponent one should take on alone. Its monstrous healthpool (450 HP!) paired with its high damage fists allow for the player to shred through enemies like paper. What SQL succeeds in damage, it lacks in mobility, as it is slow moving and can't jump. However, it is immune to minor flinging moves. Due to its sheer size and strength, the character often becomes the biggest target in servers without a juggernaut or restricted character. For team play, a SQL Slammer who is low on health should seek out a allied Morphine or Corruption Infected Chubb while also protecting their healer in battle. Slammer is essentially the CIH replacement for Knockoff, as As said by BeezelduD during a Q&A of the game's development. Trivia * The real-life SQL Slammer is also known as Helkern, Sapphire or just Slammer. * Despite being one of the slowest characters ingame, Slammer was the fastest-spreading worm to ever live. While MyDoom may have been the quickest ''email ''worm to spread, SQL Slammer was truly the king. ** Along with this, the real SQL Slammer was purposely made to be as small as possible in order to bypass slow internet traffic and become the fastest-spreading worm. Category:Token earnable Category:Corruption Category:Character